Dia Pantas Untukku!
by lime-hornet
Summary: Menjelang umur remaja, Yaya seringkali menemukan Boboiboy dan Fang saling berkelahi. Tanpa tahu persengketaan kedua pemuda itu selalu sama; menganggap mereka layak bersanding dengan Yaya hingga menggeser satu sama lain. — harem!Yaya [AT]
1. Modus!

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Future!All chara. Rivalry. Harem!Yaya. Typo. AT.

* * *

 **Dia Pantas Untukku!**

by

oczelt

* * *

 **[Chapter I – Modus!]**

* * *

Dulu perempuan beragama muslim itu ingat, mereka berlima adalah pahlawan super yang diberi kuasa melalui jam untuk memberantas kejahatan dari alien yang ingin mencuri Ochobot dan koko. Sedih senang, suka dan duka, mereka arungi sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekarang.

Sekarang, pada umur mereka yang rata-rata 15 tahun (Gopal dan Ying adalah 16 dan 14 tahun), semua berubah.

Selalu ada kerusuhan. Kedua laki-laki yang bergandeng dengan sebutan 'rival' bukan hanya sebutan lagi. Keduanya selalu bersaing dengan tatapan saling membenci.

"Minggir kau, Fang! Atau kau akan terkena pedang halilintarku!"

"Silakan saja! Atau kau bakal tertusuk tusukan jari bayangku!"

" _Dey_ , yang kena itu bukan antara kalian berdua," celetuk seseorang disana malas. "Tapi Yaya yang kalian gandeng."

=oOo=

Kelima sahabat disana berkumpul pada kedai yang sudah dianggap mereka tempat mangkal. Kedai yang tersedia meja _tender_ dengan kursi-kursi mungil tanpa sandaran. Berjudulkan tulisan **Kokotiam**. Ada logo berupa seorang kakek dan cucunya tersenyum—yang diketahui maskot kedai itu memang diambil dari pemiliknya sendiri.

Sempat curiga sejak debut pemimpin pahlawan ini sukses besar, sang kakek memanfaatkan kelebihan tersebut untuk menambah devisa dengan menyertakan wajah cucunya sendiri. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Kakek Boboiboy—sebut nama bocah bertopi jingga yang juga merupakan seorang cucu kakek itu sendiri—memang terlalu memanjakannya.

Yah, kehidupan kelima sahabat yang selalu penuh canda tawa disaksikan oleh kedai itu terus-menerus. Tempat tersebut sudah merupakan sejarah bagi semuanya sebagai tempat nyaman.

Saksi dari mereka hanya sekedar kawan yang kadang selalu berkelahi. Tempat dimana kakek Aba—nama pemiliki kedai tersebut—selalu heran dengan tingkah para cucu dan sahabatnya.

Bahkan sampai para sahabat itu mulai memijak masa remaja, tempat tersebut masih menjadi ukiran sejarah persahabatan mereka.

Tapi ada yang beda.

Orang bilang tidak ada kebahagiaan yang abadi. Sejak mereka memijak umur layak untuk masuk sekolah atas (SMA), semua berubah.

"Berhenti untuk memegang tangannya! Kau itu bukan muhrimnya!"

"Biar aku agama kong hu cu, aku tahu muhrim itu sesama! Kau pun sama saja, laki-laki pegang tangan cewek itu bukan muhrim!"

"Jangan pakai tapi-tapian! Buang tanganmu darinya!"

"Kau yang duluan!"

"Dasar licik! Kau yang harusnya duluan, dasar cowok modus!"

"Mengatai orang, tapi kau sendiri sama saja!"

Sisi kanan ada pemuda berkacamata kotak yang kini menggunakan kemeja berlengan pendek nuansa putih. Memakai celana berbahan kain ringan 3/4. Jaket bernuansa hitam ungu bertengger manis pada pinggangnya. Sepasang kakinya hanya mengenakan sepatu bertali hitam dengan kaos kaki putih pendek.

Sedangkan sisi lainnya ada pemuda beriris merah dengan topi hitam merah yang kini tidak ada lagi tanduknya—seperti penampakkan logo kokotiam dimana laki-laki tersebut masih memakai topi dinosaurus andalannya. Memakai jaket yang kini memenuhi seluruh lengannya. Dari dalam terlihat ia mengenakan kaos merah. Memakai celana hitam panjang sampai mata kaki, yang disisipkan dalam sepatu bertali hitam-merah.

Keduanya saling menggertakkan gigi. Kedua laki-laki berpostur ideal itu menyipitkan mata mereka, setidaknya menepis tuduhan saling melotot.

"Pergi kau dari tangannya! Kau itu bukan satu agama dengannya!"

"Memang apa masalahnya dengan agama? Kita sama-sama bukan muhrim—"

Kedua tangan pemuda itu berayun. Sempat masing-masing begitu kaget mendapati orang yang membuat tema kerusuhan mereka menatap tajam keduanya bergantian. Tangannya naik ke atas, membanting keduanya menuju tanah cukup kasar.

"Sungguh, aku capek dengan pertengkaran aneh kalian!"

Akhirnya sang penengah membuka suara. Perempuan dengan tubuh tinggi juga langsing itu memejam matanya. Ia mengenakan hijab segi empat berwarna abu-abu dengan jaket yang menutupi sampai seluruh lengannya. Kacamata renang yang biasa bertengger dari kepalanya kini tidak lagi ada. Bibir merah yang berkilau. Matanya yang bening juga bulu mata lumayan lentik. Memakai celana panjang sampai mata kaki bernuansa hitam. Ia juga menggunakan sepatu bertali bernuansa merah.

"Pertama kau, Fang," perempuan itu menunjuk poin pemuda berambut ungu-hitam berkacamata disana. "Aku ingin terbang untuk membeli bahan kue, tapi kau tiba-tiba main tahan tanganku."

Laki-laki beriris merah itu tertawa mengejek dari belakang. Fang memberi tatapan membunuh.

"Dan kau juga, Boboiboy," perempuan itu lalu memutar tubuhnya dan menunjuk poin pemuda bertopi. "Fang hanya sedang mencegahku tapi kau juga main tahan tanganku. Fang 'kan juga teman kita, kau tidak perlu main SARA membanding-bandingkan mereka dengan kita! Kau juga tidak perlu serius sampai berubah menjadi Halilintar!"

Kali ini Fang menertawai Boboiboy.

"Tapi—tapi Yaya... kau tidak lihat dia mengenggam tanganmu?" ketus pemuda beriris merah itu.

"Halilintar..."

"Kenapa sih kelihatan seperti orang cemburuan begitu?" Fang berdelik. "Kalau kau suka sama Yaya, bilang saja."

"Tch! Kau juga kenapa saat kusuruh lepas malah kau genggam kuat dia!" amuk Halilintar. "Rasakan ini, pedang halilintar!" kemudian kumpulan listrik seakan terpanggil dan berkeliling pada lengan kanannya, memadat menjadi sosok berwujud pedang beralirkan listrik. Tangannya siap mengayun pada laki-laki ras tionghoa disana.

"Perisai bayang!"

Keduanya saling berbenturan, menciptakan gaya tolak yang mampu membuat semua remaja disana menutup mata mereka.

"Mati sana!"

"Kau yang harusnya mati!"

Yaya menghela napasnya.

=oOo=

Ia juga tidak paham, awalnya Fang dan Boboiboy sudah demikian bersahabat. Fang selalu menerima segala argumen pemimpin mereka. Demikian juga, Boboiboy selalu tahu bagian unggul Fang ada pada mana. Mereka saling menghargai.

Tapi entah sejak mereka mulai memijak akhir SMP, tiba-tiba Boboiboy ketika berubah menjadi Halilintar selalu saja menciptakan suasana rusuh jika Fang sedikit berbaik hati pada Yaya.

Tahulah, Fang adalah pemuda beken yang juga antisosial. Yaya dan Ying adalah perempuan yang lain daftar dari penggemarnya. Makanya Fang begitu nyaman kalau ingin berbuat baik pada salah satu diantara mereka. Walau sepertinya ia begitu lembut pada Yaya dibanding perempuan dengan ras sama dengannya.

Dan mereka tidak tahu, kenapa Boboiboy selalu bertukar menjadi Halilintar pada kondisi Fang berduaan dengan Yaya. Saat ditanya ketika Boboiboy mengnonaktif jam kuasanya juga, yang bersangkutan hanya beralasan ia tidak begitu emosi pada Fang. Tapi ketika bertukar, kericuhan yang begitu menggemparkan akan kembali—contohnya seperti kemarin. Menepis ungkapan pemilik kuasa lima tentang pendapatnya.

"Fang, kamu udah kerjain PR matematika belum?"

Kelas begitu sepi jika masih pagi. Tapi disana Fang sudah ada pada kursinya. Ia menoleh pada suara yang mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Boboiboy, kau belum mengerjakan PR?" tanya Fang malas. Lebih tepatnya, dia masih terbawa jengkel dengan peristiwa ia diserang.

"Belum. Hehe, bantuin ya? Pliss~"

"Sana, kau kemarin ngajakin aku duel. Bête," gerutunya kecil.

"Masa' sama temen sendiri gitu ah. Fang ini..."

Fang menghela napasnya. "Ya deh, kubantuin."

"He? Bantuin apa?"

Kedua laki-laki disana menoleh, mendapati Yaya yang baru akan menaruh tasnya pada bangku miliknya.

"Pagi, Yaya," salam Boboiboy. "Gini, aku kesusahan buat ngerjain PR matematika. Jadi aku minta bantuan Fang."

"Oh, yang mana?"

Yaya ikut memasuki diskusi mereka.

"Ho, mudah aja Boboiboy. kamu tinggal jumlahin ini dan ini," Yaya menunjuk masing-masing angka dari soal yang tertera di buku tulis Boboiboy. "Terus ini dikali ini."

"Ohh gitu, aku paham!"

"Oh ya, Yaya," Yaya menoleh pada Fang yang memanggil namanya. "Sudah mencoba soal pada bagian permainan logika? Soal cerita."

"Oh yang setelah soal PR kita itu?" Yaya tersenyum. "Aku sudah coba. Hasilnya sungguh mengejutkan."

"Wow kau tahu? Aku hanya sulit pembagian Bapak x dan Bapak y itu harus membagi hasil mereka berapa persentase."

"Wah Fang, simpel saja. Pertama si bapak x itu harus—"

"Hanya perlu menambah angka keuntungan lalu ada permainan kata yang rupanya hasil si bapak y itu minim dari bapak x."

Boboiboy memapah pipinya pada meja Fang jengkel. Yaya kaget karena Boboiboy bisa memecahkan soal yang mereka diskusikan seakan mudah didengar. Bahkan dia seakan tahu hasil dari soal itu!

"He Boboiboy juga tahu?"

"...hah?"

Perempuan berhijab itu menampakkan ekspresi aneh. "Kau barusan jawab."

"Iyakah?"

Laki-laki ras tionghoa itu menatap dalam pemimpin geng mereka. Tatapannya kesal.

Fang yakin, tadi dia melihat sepasang iris Boboiboy sempat berwarna merah. Saat ia menjawab bagaimana penyelesaian soal dari yang Fang tanyakan.

=oOo=

Tempat mengadu Yaya tentang masalahnya sekarang hanyalah Ying. Sampai kapanpun, Yaya selalu percaya Ying bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Mereka bersahabat sejak kecil. Hati mereka sudah terpaut untuk saling percaya.

Yaya mempunyai masalah hati. Jadi pada saat jam istirahat pertama, ia meminta sahabatnya tersebut untuk menemaninya berkeluh. Segera Yaya menarik tangan Ying saat sahabatnya menyetujuinya, menuhu halaman sekolah yang cukup sepi.

Di bawah pohon rindang dengan angin sepoi lah mangkal mereka. Yaya mengajak Ying duduk pada rerumputan yang beresiko kecil mengotori seragam sekolah mereka.

"Aku merasakan hal yang aneh pada geng kita. Meski Adu Du sudah tidak lagi mau berbuat jahat, meski ada beberapa alien aneh yang juga tahu bumi, tapi aku lebih lelah melihat Boboiboy posesif," curhat Yaya. "Aku lelah banget."

"Tapi dia kayak sok polos gak apa-apa sama kamu ya, haha," Ying tertawa. Kacamata bingkai bundar masih menghiasi kedua netranya. Bahkan ia masih berpenampilan sama sejak sekolah dasar.

Yaya memijat keningnya. Setidaknya menyampaikan dera hatinya sedikit meringankan batin dia sendiri.

"Kamu cewek yang baik sih, siapapun pasti bakal tergila-gila sama kamu."

"Ying, kau mengatakan seakan mereka suka sama aku."

"Aku sebenarnya mau bilang itu barusan."

Yaya menatap Ying fokus. "A—apa maksudnya?! Heh, kita semua itu cuma teman! Kita memang harus saling tolong menolong, 'kan?"

"Entahlah Yaya, aku lihat Fang seperti selalu mau baik sama kamu. Dan saat Fang mau dekat sama kamu—bum! Boboiboy Halilintar datang dan menyabet tangan Fang!"

Ying mempraktekkan bagian kata 'menyabet' dengan satu lengannya ia buat seperti pisau. Menyabit tangan Yaya yang sayangnya tidak membelah apa yang dihantamnya.

"Ying..."

"Ahaha, itu memang terdengar lebai. Tapi aku serius, Fang dan Halilintar kelihatan suka sama kamu. Ingat tidak, saat Fang mau membantu membawa bahan belanjaanmu... Boboiboy yang tadinya hanya santai langsung berubah lalu menarik bahan belanjaanmu? Kayak gak rela kamu dekat sama Fang."

Yaya merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Ia sedikit malu, rupanya sahabat dia sendiri pun bisa menyimpulkan hal yang ia sendiri tidak pernah pikirkan. Lebih-lebih memikirkan masalah sahabatnya, ia memilih banyak waktu senganggnya untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah juga mencoba soal-soal sulit. Kelewat rajin memang.

"Makasih... aku sedikit lega," Yaya memeluk Ying lembut. "Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi untuk melampiaskan unek-unekku ini..."

"Sama-sama, Yaya. Bagaimana kalau kutraktir roti? Sebagai peringatan persahabatan kita!"

"Wah! Boleh!" Yaya melepas peluknya. Ia terkekeh semangat. "Akan kutraktir!"

Yaya segera bangkit dari tempat ia duduk. Sebelumnya ia mengepak-ngepak rok panjangnya, lalu menarik tangan Ying menuju dimana seharusnya mereka ada.

Ying menghela napasnya. Pelan sekali.

=oOo=

Langit sekolah tampak gelap, seiring dentang suara bel dikumandangkan. Semua anak-anak dari masing-masing kelas mengemas peralatan belajar mereka,, setelah para guru yang memasuki kelas mereka pada jam terakhir keluar.

"Yaya, kau hari ini bisa piket sendirian?"

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah tenang menghampiri meja Yaya. Ia tersenyum ketika kedua wajah mereka bertemu. Yaya yang menoleh itu mengangguk spontan.

"Tentu aku bisa!" ucap Yaya semangat.

"Haha, maaf ya... soalnya aku dan beberapa yang piket dipanggil sama ketua organisasi. Nanti minggu depan Yaya gak nyapu deh," janji anak itu.

"Tenang saja, aku gak bakal marah."

' _Padahal biasanya ngamuk,'_ batin anak itu. "Oke. Kami duluan ya."

Perempuan berhijab itu mengangguk. Irisnya menggiring kemana pemuda itu berjalan, lalu berhenti melihatnya saat laki-laki tersebut sudah hilang pandangan ketika keluar dari kelas.

"Padahal harus membantu ibu masak," keluh Yaya. Tapi kalau sudah janji, ia tidak bisa menolaknya.

=oOo=

Fang sedari tadi terus mengejek jam kuasanya. Keuntungan praktis yang bukan hanya sebagai media kekuatan, namun juga sebagai penunjuk dimana mata angin. Entah untuk apa pemuda itu mengecek yang ia sendiri pun sudah tahu mana letak selatan, utara, barat, juga timur.

"Yaya lama sekali," katanya halus. "Dia tidak mungkin ketiduran dalam kelas."

Pemuda pemilik kuasa bayang itu menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding suatu kelas. Ia mendongak, menghela napasnya.

"Harus lebih bersabar atau langsung pergi, kurasa yag bagus adalah langsung mendatanginya."

Fang memantapkan hatinya kembali menuju kelas. Pemuda bermata empat itu mengeratkan tas selempang putihnya menuju kelas dimana semua rekannya satu ruang. Ketika tinggal beberapa langkah saja mendekati pintu kelas—yang terbuka, ia memelankan langkahnya. Kelihatannya masih ada orang dalam kelas.

Ia berpura-pura melewati kelas. Saat sudah pada tengah pintu, ekor matanya menangkap seseorang menyapu lantai. Wajah perempuan yang bersenandung menyanyikan salah satu lagu Melayu itu sedikit membuat Fang memerah.

 _Betapa rajinnya._ Batin Fang sebentar, hingga ia melihat kelasnya hanya dihuni Yaya seorang. _Tunggu, ada yang janggal._ Langkahnya segera berhenti.

"Eh, Yaya? Kau sendiri?"

Telapak tangannya menutup bibir cepat. Astaga, dia kelepasan.

"Eh, Fang?"

Yaya mendongak. Fang sedikit kikuk—tidak biasanya ia mengajak perempuan muslim itu hanya mengobrol berdua.

"Aku bantu... oke?"

Yaya langsung menggeleng, "Jangan, aku saja deh."

"Tidak! Kalau kau sendiri nanti capek, ini kelas luas loh!"

Fang juga pernah—bukan, sering—menjadi korban sendirian piket pada kelas seorang diri. Dia tahu rasanya capek setelah melakukan hal biadab itu bagaimana.

Pemuda berambut tidak beraturan itu berhambur masuk kelas. Kepalanya kesana-kemari mencari sisa sapu. Syukurlah, masih banyak perabotan kebersihan kelas yang nganggur.

"Fang... harusnya kamu ga usah bantu."

"Lagian ini kelas bersama, aku juga pantas bertanggung jawab."

Senyuman Fang begitu menawan. Jantung Yaya berdebar agak laju dari biasanya. Yaya menundukkan kepalanya, "Engh ya... maaf ya."

"Wah kalau yang bersihin kelas berdua, bisa-bisa kalian malah dicap melakukan kencan. Apalagi kalian beda kelamin."

Yaya dan Fang langsung menoleh pada sumber suara, yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar menyeletuk. Pemuda dengan rambut pendek hitam memegang gagang sapu lain. Iris merahnya juga menatap kedua orang yang menatap dirinya.

"Boboi—Halilintar..."

Seketika Fang dan Halilintar saling adu tatapan maut dengan saling menyunggingkan senyum.

Lagi-lagi Yaya memijit keningnya, lelah.

 **To be Continued?**

A/N: Terinspirasi dari _speedpaint_ seseorang yang buat _fanart_ Aldnoah Zero. Tiba-tiba tercetus mau buat harem XD

Yak kenapa Hali bukan Boboiboy? Jujur aku lebih suka HaliYaya dari BBBYaya, karena Hali punya pribadi epic yang jauh dari Boboiboy aslinya. Pemarahnya, ketelitiannya, kadang bikin fangirl haha!

Ini hanya dilanjut kalau lagi buntu nyari plot lanjutan ff satunya, jangan merasa PHP ya.

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	2. Panggung dan Sandiwara

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Future!All chara. Rivalry. Harem!Yaya. Typo. AT.

* * *

 **[Chapter II – Panggung dan Sandiwara]**

* * *

Note:

Sebelum memulai cerita, sebelumnya aku pengen memberitahu tentang peran Boboiboy disini. Dalam cinta segitiga biasanya dua tokoh cowok itu yang good selalu biasa saja, sedang yang bad selalu 'lain' (bahasa kasarnya menyimpang dari tokoh good) dan itu yang buat tokoh antagonis itu lebih banyak fangirlnya. Tapi sayang, tokoh good selalu berakhir menang kalau soal romance straight harem.

Boboiboy dan Halilintar itu udah beda karakter, yesh memang benar. Boboiboy sebagai tokoh good dan Fang sebagai tokoh bad. Pasti semua condong Boboiboy yang bakal menang. Tapi jika yang keluar Halilintar, kesannya jadi Fang yang good sedang Hali jadi bad 'kan? Yaya yang selera cowoknya tinggi jadi dilema.

Awalnya memang aku ngambil Hali lalu mencari plotnya, tapi disini alasan terbesar aku mengambil AT karena tokoh Boboiboy itu cocok menjadi unpredictable personal. Jadi, skor Fang dan Hali(Boboiboy) itu bakalan sama.

=oOo=

Pertunjukan yang tidak dipasang tirai dan panggung, selamanya bukanlah cerita sebenarnya.

Sandiwara selalu dipraktekkan bukan hanya dari depan kursi-kursi kosong yang terpenuhi oleh para penonton. Tidak ada satu makhluk yang bisa dipercaya kalau ia berkata, "Aku telah jujur!" Kalian bisa saja sedang terbuai oleh aktingnya. Mungkin tidak apa, selama hal itu tidak mengancam nyawamu sendiri.

Suatu kebohongan, jika Boboiboy bukan pelaku utama dari segala keamarahan Halilintar jika berhadapan dengan Fang dan Yaya. Hanya saat dia bisa mengetahui rumus matematika jika irisnya berubah itu belum cukup. Alasan yang dikatakan dengan suara seakan pelan dan nada bingung itu tidak bisa dipegang teguh.

Tapi ia selalu bisa berbohong.

"Lagian apa yang kalian lakukan untuk mengisi waktu melamun membersihkan lantai?"

Pemuda beriris merah itu mengambil topi kebanggannya dari dalam tas. Tangannya yang satu lagi menyeimbangkan agar gagang sapu tidak jatuh. Sambil itu, kepalanya terus menatap lurus laki-laki berambut acak yang juga tidak kalah berwajah sinis.

"Sungguh mulia pasti niat Fang, ya Yaya? Atau..."

"Heh, Boboiboy! Niatku hanya untuk membantu Yaya di kelas menyapu karena dia sendirian! Aku tidak ada niat lebih dari itu!" sembur Fang membela.

"Terus kenapa kalau alasannya hanya berniat bantu kau membela kasar begitu? Mana ada orang yang bisa percaya ucapanmu, hmph!"

Ujung sapu teracung dengan jarak satu senti dari batang hidung pemilik kuasa petir. Tanpa tahu-tahu, pemuda berdarah Tionghoa itu sudah dekat dengan Boboiboy. Tatapan kedua mata Fang tajam. Tangannya sudah bergetar, menahan antara ingin memajukan jarak sapunya dan ingin sekali meninju hidung Boboiboy, ataumengurungkan niatnya dengan memundurkannya kembali.

"Aku tidak mengerti juga, kenapa kau harus ada di kelas saat aku sudah ada. Kau mengawasi gerakanku, ya?"

"Menguntit?" Halilintar mengendikkan kedua bahunya tertawa mengejek. "Lebih baik mengurusi hal seperti menjaga kedai kakek dari sekedar menguntitmu. Mau tahu kenapa?"

Halilintar memegang gagang sapu milik Fang, menurunkannya keras sampai tangan Fang juga ikut turun. Iris merah delima Boboiboy menatap lekat, memancarkan aura kengerian. Ditambah dengan ia mengenakan topi ke depan seperti itu, bayangan ujung topi yang menutupi sepertiga wajahnya menambah aksen kengerian bagi yang memandangnya.

"Aku melihat kau menunggu lama di tembok dekat aula. Kau tahu, kukira kau mau menculik Yaya untuk menjadi mainan pelepas stressmu," jari telunjuk Halilintar mengangkat kuat dagu Fang. "Dan asal kau tahu, kalau kau berani saja menyentuh Yaya... bahkan rambutnya sehelai saja, aku takkan mengampunimu. Kau tahu kalau listrik statis itu bisa membuat orang mati, hmm?"

Bibir Fang bergetar. Ia berkeringat dingin. Tentu Fang tahu bagaimana sakitnya terkena listrik. Juga tidak jarang ada desas-desus kebanyakan orang yang tinggal pada tempat mereka mati karena 'itu' juga.

Plak! Sesuatu menepak tangan Halilintar menyentuh wajah Fang. Sangat kuat.

"Dari kecil kau tidak pernah berubah pandangan pada Fang!"

Halilintar menoleh, mendapati wajah kusut perempuan berhijab merendam panas hatinya sampai wajahnya memerah.

"Saat itu juga kau menuduh Fang jahat, mentang-mentang dia bersengkokol dengan Adu Du saat itu!" semprot Yaya. "Kembalikan Boboiboy biasanya! Aku tidak suka Boboiboy ini! Halilintar jahat!"

Halilintar membelalakkan matanya. Kaget dengan mulut tidak manis dilontarkan perempuan muslim itu.

"Kau selalu kelihatan kayak orang cemburu—FANG ITU HANYA BERNIAT BANTU!"

Langsung saja Yaya membuang sapunya pada lantai kelas, mempercepat langkahnya mengambil tas yang tergeletak pada meja.

"Yaya!" Halilintar mendekati Yaya buru-buru. Ketika mereka berpapasan pun, Halilintar juga ikut berpaling dari arah jalannya awal dan menggiring jalan perempuan itu. "Yaya! Kau harus mengerti, aku melakukan hal ini untuk melindungimu. Percayalah—"

Poin telunjuk teracung pada wajah pemilik kuasa petir. Spontan Halilintar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Aku capek lihat kamu seperti orang cemburuan! Apalah apalah aku selalu dilarang. Memang kau siapa aku? Pemimpin geng _superhero_? Jadi karena itu kau jadi senonoh mengaturku?"

Fang merasakan aura mengerikan dari Yaya. Ia hanya bisa berdiam, lalu memungut sapu milik Yaya yang terjatuh.

"Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi. Tolong, jangan."

Laki-laki bertopi itu membiarkan Yaya meninggalkannya. Tatapan pemuda beriris merah itu sekilas sendu. Ia menoleh Fang sebentar, dan mimik wajahnya langsung menjadi dingin. Namun hanya berlangsung kian detik saja. Setelahnya, Halilintar menghela napasnya.

Susana kelas begitu hening. Sebenarnya Fang mengambil kuda-kuda, andai saja pemilik kuasa petir itu sudah mengacungkan pedangnya. Tapi ia rasa pemuda itu kali ini tidak mau mengambil kericuhan.

"Halilintar, aku tahu kau begitu menyayangi Yaya. Tapi poin terpenting untuk bersaing, adalah kesabaran."

"Jangan sok menasehatiku."

"Dan juga kau harus mengerti, mana disaat orang memang membantu juga mana disaat orang modus. Aku memang berniat untuk bersaing denganmu, tapi tidak dengan cara sampai menyakiti perasaan permaisuri kita sendiri!"

Kini dari masing-masing belah tangan Fang memegang sapu. Salah satunya lagi-lagi mengacung pada lawan bicaranya. Namun kali ini, arahnya menuju pada dada bidang pria berjaket merah itu.

"Kalau kau sekali lagi menyakiti hati putriku, mau kau pangeran atau raja dari negeri lain... aku akan angkat pedangku, menghunus bilah milikku meski dadaku terhunus. Aku akan lenyapkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti Yaya!"

Halilintar memilih untuk diam. Fang menurunkan gagang sapunya.

"Dan juga, kalau aku menyakitinya... aku akan bunuh diri."

"Cih, kau bahkan terlihat melankolis dari dulu."

Halilintar menggunakan sapu yang dari tangannya yang digenggam sejak lama. Tangannya menggerakkan sapu itu ke kiri dank e kanan, menyapu lantai.

"Tapi sudahah, Halilintar memang Halilintar. Daridulu memang serba emosian jika diremehkan."

Kali ini Halilintar mendongak, menoleh pada Fang yang demikian giat menyapu. Bibirnya tersenyum sedih.

' _Yah,_ _ **Halilintar**_ _...'_

=oOo=

Halilintar dikenal sebagai personal yang tidak pandang bulu bertutur. Dia juga tidak mau diremehkan. Mereka menganggap sisi Boboiboy yang ini cukup menyeramkan, karena dia meledak pada situasi yang siapapun juga bila berada dalam posisinya pasti akan marah.

Hanya saja Boboiboy sedikit bingung dengan kebanyakan temannya yang menganggap pecahannya itu adalah orang lain—selain Gempa tentunya.

Tadi juga Yaya marah dan mengatakan Boboiboy lebih baik menjadi Boboiboy saja.

' _Sebenarnya, apa pendapat mereka tentangku? Orang yang baik?'_

Boboiboy menghempaskan tas ranselnya pada ranjang. Ia membuka jaket simpel jingga berlengan panjang miliknya kemudian menggantung pada sisi dinding kamar miliknya.

Kamar yang sudah ia huni sejak dari kelas 5 SD. Ia masih nyaman dengan kamar tidurnya yang berada pada bawah atap langsung. Enak tahu, punya kamar di lantai dua. Meski kini _bed cover_ nya yang dulu adalah gambar, diubah menjadi polos saja. Lalu juga dari meja belajarnya tergeletak sebuah laptop.

Pemuda itu menghempaskan badannya pada ranjang. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya ke kanan, memandang keluar jendela.

"Yaya marah denganku. Padahal menurutku Halilintar itu keren, tapi—"

Boboiboy langsung saja menghela napasnya.

"Tapi... "

Tubuhnya ia posisikan menjadi duduk. Kepalanya menunduk, merenung.

"Khhh—Kenapa? Aku kira kau bakal terpesona dengan laki-laki pemberani yang pencemburu—" kedua mata laki-laki yang belum mau melepaskan topinya itu menyipit. Bibirnya ia gigit cukup kuat.

' _Kukira kau suka aku yang menjadi Halilintar—tidak... kukira kalau aku menjadi Halilintar, akan lebih nyaman menyatakan perasaan ini..'_

"Boboiboy, ayo makan!"

' _Yaya... Yaya... Andai kau sadar perasaanku padamu bagaimana...'_

"Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy terperanjat kaget. Ia merasakan pundaknya disentuh barusan. Kepalanya ia toleh, mendapati sosok robot berbentuk bola dengan nuansa kuning kini ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa sih? Kau kayaknya sedih," tegur robot kuasa.

"Eh? Memang seperti itu ya, Ochobot?"

"Hmm... sudahlah. Ayo kita makan bareng, kakek menyuruhku memanggilmu makan."

"Oh... tunggu, aku ganti baju dulu. Baru pulang sekolah"

"Dasar."

"Hehe."

Berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa untuk menangkal pertanyaan orang. Itu cara ampuh Boboiboy untuk mengusir jika masalahnya terancam akan dicampuri orang lain. Disertai senyuman. Padahal dalam hati begitu kecut mendengar orang begitu perhatian padanya.

Seragam putihnya terganti dengan kaos oblong abu-abu polos juga celana pendek. Ia berdiri untuk menyambut robot melayang yang ada pada kamarnya itu.

"Yuk, kita makan."

Seakan menyatakan, biarkan hanya Boboiboy yang tahu akan masalahnya sendiri.

=oOo=

Boboiboy sudah membayangkan karma dari perbuatannya kemarin. Dibenci Yaya sampai membuang muka jika mereka bertatap empat mata. Dalam kelas ia hanya bisa mendengar suara gadis itu bersenda gurau, yang ditujukan bukan kepadanya.

Kenyataannya memang seperti yang dibayangkan pemiik kuasa lima itu. Pagi hari, Yaya tidak mencoba bersapa hangat dengan memamerkan senyuman. Namun pada Fang, Yaya masih bisa bersikap biasa.

' _Aku janji, Yaya... Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu marah...'_

' _Aku khilaf, maafkan aku Yaya...'_

Beberapa kali Boboiboy meluapkan rasa gelisah hanya lewat batin. Dalam pelajaran kimia dimana seorang guru sedang menjelaskan pun, Boboiboy hanya bisa memapah sebelah pipinya dari belakang dan memandang punggung perempuan yang ia sebut-sebut namanya.

Mana bisa Boboiboy konsentrasi untuk belajar.

Suara bel tiga kali tanda istirahat dibunyikan. Kelas terdengar riuh oleh suara kemerdekaan teman-temannya. Kebiasaan, selalu begitu saat di depan pelajaran membosankan.

Boboiboy menurunkan tangannya dari pipi. Ia hela napas. Perempuan yang duduk pada bangku di depan dia belum juga bangkit. Satu sisi Boboiboy kagum dengan Yaya yang jarang memanfaatkan waktu istirahat untuk melepas rasa penat di otak.

Aura kali ini sedikit berbeda dari beberapa menit silam. Boboiboy menegapkan posisi duduknya ketika perempuan di depan itu memutar tubuhnya tepat di depannya. Kedua pasang mata mereka saling memandang. Sejenak, Boboiboy mendapati Yaya memberi senyumnya.

"Boboiboy, maafkan aku kemarin."

Yaya mengatakan kalimat itu begitu hangat.

"Aku kemarin terlalu memikirkan ingin cepat pulang karena mau bantu ibu masak. Pikiranku memang sempit waktu itu," sesal Yaya. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Engh—m—masama—" lidah Boboiboy begitu kelu.

"Kok masama? Gapapa dong!"

Boboiboy mengerjapkan sepasang matanya, "A—ah! Aku mau bilang itu tadi!"

"Lagian juga aku tahu, kau tidak mungkin menganggap Fang musuh sekarang," ucap Yaya lembut. "Aku tahu yang salah itu Halilintar, bukan kamu."

Jantung Boboiboy berderup cepat. Sesaat paparan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"...Iya, Halilintar memang sedikit labil," balas Boboiboy diselingi tawa. "Dia terlalu menganggapmu teman."

"Dia terlalu posesif, makanya aku tidak suka dengannya. Tapi kau beda, Boboiboy. Kau baik, tidak mudah marah, kuat, jagoan juga."

Sesaat Boboiboy merasakan dadanya begitu sesak. Ia tidak dapat menarik napas seperti biasa. Udara serasa mati.

Tapi ia mencoba tenang. "Iya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Halilintar berbeda denganku."

Boboiboy tersenyum.

' _Yaya memang tidak boleh tahu, sebenarnya biar aku berubah atau tidakpun... aku memang cemburu kalau kau bersama laki-laki lain.'_

"Hei Fang mana ya? Kita ke kantin bareng yuk!"

' _Antara sandiwara atau tidak, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi aku juga merasakan sensasi lain setiap kali menjadi Halilintar. Karena ketika aku berubah menjadi elemen lain, rasa hatiku tidak sepanas saat menjadi Halilintar. Dan—'_

"Boboiboy?"

"Eh?"

Yaya menarik tangan Boboiboy segera. "Ayo, Ying dan Fang sedang di kantin."

Boboiboy membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik perempuan itu keluar kelas. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran dengan sikap Yaya yang jauh lebih hangat padanya dari hari biasa. Wajahnya ia rasa sedikit hangat.

'— _Aku tidak tahu—aku tidak mengerti, Halilintar memang jatuh cinta padamu atau aku—aku atau personaku sendiri...'_

'— _Siapa yang jatuh cinta pada Yaya? Tolong jawab!'_

=oOo=

Yaya membalas lambaikan laki-laki dan perempua yang duduk berdua pada satu bangku bundar. Boboiboy saat itu juga ikut menoleh, mengulas senyum.

"Hei! Kalian pesan apa?" tanya Yaya sesudah menghampiri kedua insan ras Tionghoa itu. Fang memamerkan sebungkus donat dari tangannya.

"Cie yang masih belum bisa _move on_ dari makanan kegemaran," ejek Boboiboy.

"Mana ada makanan enak disini. Kalau ada, itu makanan berat," timpal Fang. "Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar Ying yang traktir," lanjut Fang sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

"Heh! Harusnya kamu yang traktir!"

"Alah tadi katanya habis menang olimpiade se-negeri. Pasti banyak honornya," balas Fang.

Ying mengerucut bibirnya, "Ya sudah, kalian mau pesan apa?"

Boboiboy melihat daftar yang terpampang pada papan tulis di dekat sana, menimbang-nimbang. Sedangkan Yaya malah melirik pada donat yang ada pada genggaman lelaki berambut hitam keunguan itu.

"Donat? Aku boleh coba?" Yaya membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa tidak pesan saja?" sahut Ying.

"Sedikit saja... aku hanya sedikit penasaran bagaimana rasanya."

Yaya memang jarang sekali bisa mampir ke kantin. Jadi tidak heran ia tidak tahu rasa makanan dari daftar menu sana.

"Ya sudah."

Pemilik donat membukakan bungkus miliknya. Jemarinya menjepit satu sisi donat itu, menariknya. Awalnya Fang hanya mau mmenaruh bagian itu pada telapak tangan Yaya—

—tapi entah kenapa Yaya malah mencondongkan badannya ke depan, membuka mulutnya, seperti minta disuap.

Tangan Fang gemetar. Dia takut kalau melakukan seperti niatnya, Yaya akan tersinggungb karena menganggap tindakannya memalukan. Jadi ia pun menggerakkan tangannya pada mulut pemilik kuasa gravitasi itu... dan...

Saat itu juga iris coklat laki-laki lain disana terbelalak. Sekejap, nuansanya berubah menjadi merah delima.

"DASAR COWOK MURAHAN! PEDANG HALILINTAR!"

Entah bagaimana kantin sekolah bisa jadi lapangan pertarungan adu kuat.

Dan disaat begini, mana Gopal?

"...ups," Ying berbisik. "Aku lupa bilang aku udah di kantin sama Gopal."

 **To be Continued**

A/N:Makasih buat review, dan maaf chap ini kurang dibuat scene fangirl karena ada yang tanya kenapa harus Hali bukan Boboiboy. Makanya kalian jangan anggap diri kalian kalo berbuat aneh itu orang lain, ntar kayak Boboiboy ga ngerti dia siapa Hali siapa.

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


	3. Mengalah Itu Dewasa?

Disc: BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Warn! Future!All chara. Rivalry. Harem!Yaya. Typo. AT.

* * *

 **[Chapter III –Mengalah itu Dewasa?]**

* * *

Pemuda penyandang karisma tinggi. Jakun yang tak terlalu mencolok. Kacamata kotak transparan yang kini tengah trendi. Rambut acak seperti memakai gel sebagai penguat helaiannya menjadi terbentuk.

Dialah Fang.

Popularitasnya untuk menarik perhatian mata gadis tidak lagi diragukan, meski tanpa memakai busana bermerek. Kecintaannya (atau mungkin hanya mahir...) dalam bidang pelajaran mematikan—sebut matematika—membuat siapapun melihatnya sebagai pemuda sempurna. Apalagi dia bukan islam. Ah, sudah berapa kali tangannya melayang untuk membelai kepala para gadis?

Mereka semua memandang laki-laki _freak_ donat sedari kecil ini punya pribadi jahil. Senyumnya yang seperti laki-laki nakal. Keningnya yang selalu mengkerut. Astaga, siapa cewek golongan menengah yang tidak terpesona akan _nya_? Cowok _badass_ yang begitu nyata, setelah kategori sepertinya hanya ada dalam dongeng _anime_.

Ya, kecuali Yaya.

Awalnya Fang juga ragu apakah perempuan masa kecilnya itu tidak punya rasa kepadanya. Hei, setidaknya untuk mendapat perhatian dari pemuda kong hu chu ini dengan sedikit bisa melakukan 'modus' saja pasti terendus. Tapi sampai sekarang, ia tidak mendapat bukti apa-apa kalau Yaya pernah meliriknya sebagai 'pria populer'.

' _Dan itu yang membuatku tidak pernah segan untuk membantumu, Yaya.'_

Fang berdiri dalam kelas. Memandang Halilintar yang mencoba meminta maaf kepada Yaya. Kedua tangannya mengenggam pangkal sapu.

' _Perempuan yang penuh rasa adil. Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengar kata Boboiboy. Padahal bisa saja dia benar. Aku bisa saja memojokkanmu lalu mencuri ciumanmu, Yaya.'_

Senyumnya mengembang samar. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui tabiat buruknya kepada perempuan muslim itu. Ia tahu kekuatan Boboiboy berbanding jauh dengannya. Fang tidak bisa selamanya menahan amukan pemimpin _superhero_ itu.

Laki-laki adalah juara satunya dalam napsu. Fang bisa saja tidak tahan melihat wajah manis perempuan itu. Lagian, agamanya masih menghalalkan dirinya untuk bisa melakukan hal pelecehan itu. Bisa saja suatu saat Yaya benar-benar menikmatinya—tapi itu hanyalah pikiran sampingan.

Tapi ia tidak mengerti.

Membela Yaya saat perempuan itu sudah berjalan pergi? Menyebut ingin membunuh Halilintar kalau sekali lagi menyakiti perasaan Yaya? Apa itu _style_ dia dalam mencari perhatian gadis?

Rasanya hanya Yaya, yang bisa membuatnya sampai harus mengorbankan tenaga untuk bertarung dengan Halilintar.

=oOo=

Fang bukanlah pemuda yang mementingkan perasaan orang. Baginya, manusia itu brengsek. Mereka mementingkan kepentingannya. Tidak bisa bersikap adil. Dan awal itu bermula saat teman-teman sekelasnya memuji Boboiboy. Padahal yang memuji saja belum melihat tampang pemilik kuasa elemen itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa ikut arus menyukainya, iya tidak?

Sebenarnya, sebelumnya ia juga mendapat momen buruk kepada sesamanya sudah lama dari itu. Tapi yang ia paling ingat, saat momen pedih ia pertama kali belajar di sekolah dasar Pulau Rintis itu. Dimana ia pertama kali merasakan adanya ketidakadilan.

Makanya Fang juga masih heran, kenapa ia harus meladeni pemilik elemen petir ini untuk bertarung. Mana di kantin lagi. Karena alasan memperebutkan Yaya? Yang benar saja?

"Hhh, dasar otak kecil. Pantas saja kau tidak disukai Yaya, Halilintar."

Napas Halilintar tersenal-sengal. Ia menarik-narik tangannya begitu lemah. Sebuah lengah hitam legam menahan pergelangan tangannya yang kini mengenggam sebuah pedang halilintar. Aura listrik mengelilingi Halilintar.

"Hahh... apa... sih? Kau selalu bilang suka... suka dan suka..."

Satu tangannya yang lepas memotong tangan hitam itu menggunakan pedang halilintar. Kini kedua tangannya telah bebas.

"Apa kelihatan aku ini suka, hng?"

"Apa kelihatan?" Fang berdelik. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah lalu mau membunuhku, Halilintar?"

"Sekarang aku tanya, apa alasan kau mau menerima seranganku."

"Tentu saja membela diri, bego!"

"Hahh!" kini Halilintar berbalik berdelik. "Kau bisa saja hanya menahan. Tapi apa? Kau ikut-ikutan menyerang." _Sial, kau dan aku tahu kita saling menyukai. Jangan blak-blakkan bicaranya, kampret._ Batin Halilintar menjerit.

"Menyangkal terus, kalau suka bilang saja!"

Halilintar terdiam. Mulai kesal. Kesal karena perasaannya dibeberkan. Yaya ada disana, dan itu masalah baginya. Kalau dia sampai menjauhinya karena tahu perasaan Halilintar kepadanya bagaimana, dia bersumpah akan menguliti kulit pemuda tionghoa itu dengan bilah pedang halilintar.

"Kau juga suka dia, bego!"

Wajah Fang memerah. Bibir tipisnya gemetar seketika.

"M—mana mungkin, mana mungkin aku..."

Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping. Momen kampret atau apa, sepasang matanya langsung berjumpa dengan milik perempuan yang mereka bicarakan. Yaya hanya diam dengan seribu pertanyaan yang terlihat jelas dari wajahnya.

"Khhh," Fang menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, berpikir. Otaknya buntu untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia ucapkan. "Yaya, dia?" kemudian Fang menunjuk tangannya pada Yaya.

Fang tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Yaya. Dia bisa memberi banyak alasan mengapa ia ragu. Dari saat Yaya adalah seorang muslim. Dia punya peluang secuil menang dari Halilintar dengan sengketa keyakinan. Kenapa, Yaya yang hanya gadis biasa bisa menarik perhatian pemuda berpopularitas tinggi sepertinya? Martabatnya bisa jatuh jika dia mengambil langkah maju mengakuinya.

Lagian Fang sebenarnya dari awal tahu, kalau ia harus mengalah.

Menurutnya, Boboiboy juga pemuda yang baik. Bayangkan kalau dia mau diterima sebagai geng mereka oleh si ketua. Satu sisi dia adalah orang yang egois dan itu yang membuatnya mau berkeras hati dengan Halilintar. Namun sisi lain lagi, Fang juga tahu Boboiboy lebih baik bersama Yaya karena mereka berdua adalah temannya yang baik.

"Aku 'kan keren, mana mungkin aku jatuh hati dengan perempuan?"

Halilintar membelalakkan matanya. Ia menoleh kepada Yaya.

Yaya juga bereaksi sama dengan Halilintar pada awalnya. Berselang beberapa menit, matanya mulai menyipit. Seakan menahan pelupuk matanya karena perih.

"Yaya!"

Hal yang tidak terduga, Yaya langsung lari dari tempat kejadian segera. Halilintar hanya bisa berseru. Ada ketakutan sendiri dalam dirinya ketika ingin dekat dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Setiap wanita perlu sendiri jika sedih. Halilintar merasa Yaya sedih. Dia tidak butuh ditemani.

"Fang... kau..."

Halilintar menggertakkan giginya geram. Matanya melotot langsung kepada lawannya setelah membalikkan badan. Segera, lesatan pedang halilintar teracung pada wajah pemuda berambut hitam keunguan itu.

"Ingat ucapanmu saat di kelas kemarin. Kau sudah menyakiti hati Yaya. Kau lebih baik bunuh diri saja!"

"Halilintar, ingat perasaan orang _ma_."

Tangan Halilintar diturun paksa oleh tangan lain. Halilintar menoleh pemilik tangan—yang bukan lain adalah Ying yang menjadi saksi di sana. Tatapan sahabat Yaya itu juga tidak kalah pilu.

"Kalau orang bilang tidak suka, jangan didesak sampai ancam bunuh nyawa orang _ma_. _Tak_ baik..."

Respon Halilintar hanyalah menghela napasnya meski lama. "Meski si brengsek yang dimaksud adalah sahabat kita, sendiri... begitu?"

' _Apa yang aku katakan...'_

"Temui saja Yaya. Kita lihat dia oke atau tidak. Ya?"

' _Masa' Yaya berharap kalau aku jujur mengutarakan perasaanku?'_

"Kau benar, Ying," cahaya merah muncul dari diri Boboiboy sekejap. Setelah cahaya itu pudar, pemuda itu kembali dengan _style_ biasanya yang hanya menggunakan jaket jingga polos dan topi terbalik senada. "Kita temui dia... kau bawakan makanan untuknya?"

"Pasti."

Dua orang itu meninggalkan kantin. Meninggalkan Fang yang masih berdiri mematung.

Wajah Fang pucat. Iris abu-abu miliknya bergerak tiada henti. Fang benar-benar takut.

' _Aku seakan dalam posisi yang salah...'_

' _Terserah, kalian anggap aku pria brengsek atau apa. Persetan mengurus pendapat norak kalian.'_

' _Lagian... aku hanya mengalah...'_

"Nak, kau mau pesan apa?"

"... tidak jadi, _makcik_. Maaf atas kekacauan kami tadi."

Fang membalikkan badannya lalu pergi entah kemana. Sementara itu, penjaga kantin menatap pemuda tionghoa itu lama.

' _Lagian... yang memang pantas bersanding bersama Yaya, adalah pemuda muslim yang baik. Bukan aku yang bisa saja merengut kesuciannya kapan saja kalau ada bersamanya.'_

=oOo=

Yaya menurut Fang sendiri adalah gadis yang spesial. Disaat teman-temannya menuduh dia bocah jelek saat kenapa ada dia dalam memori Ochobot, hanya dia sendiri yang membelanya. Mengusir praduga jelek akan perangainya yang digambarkan tidak baik oleh Boboiboy.

Namun Yaya memang punya kekurangan sebagai gadis galakan. Prinsipnya tampak tegas. Namun disatu sisi, Fang mengungguli kekurangan Yaya. Karena keras hatinya lah, Yaya patut disanding sebagai istri seorang laki-laki taat agama. Laki-laki yang bisa peka merasakan perasaan gadis.

Yaya harus bersama orang yang baik. Dan itulah yang membuat Fang kadang segan ingin merebut cintanya.

Kata orang, mengalah adalah jalan menuju kedewasaan. Dia selalu menganut keyakinan itu, namun hanya berlaku untuk beberapa orang karena satu sisi dia juga benci manusia. Meski dia kadang bersikap kekanakan juga, tapi itu hanyalah tindakan yang diambilnya seandainya dia memprediksi adanya resiko dari mengalah.

Seperti apa yang dia pikirkan sejak dulu. Yaya lebih baik bersama Boboiboy.

Boboiboy itu kuat. Dia jarang mementingkan perasaannya, tidak seperti Fang yang kebalikannya sampai mengajak Boboiboy berduel diwaktu masa kecil. Yaya lebih pantas bersamanya.

Mengalah.

Mengalah. Fang harus mengalah.

"Boboiboy, kau repot tidak hari ini?"

Fang ada disana. Memapahkan pipinya dari samping jendela. Matanya tidak benar-benar menoleh sumber suara tersebut, hanya saja ekor matanya yang melirik. Nada suara pemiliknya lah yang membuatnya begitu penasaran.

"Tidak... paling hanya membantu Ochobot jaga kedai."

"Hoo... rajinnya..."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Eh..." tingkah Yaya sedikit gelagapan. Kelihatan dia sedang malu. "Itu... mau bantuin aku ngurus perpustakaan sepulang sekolah?" mungkin lebih tepatnya dia segan.

Boboiboy tampak berpikir. "Kalau sebentar, bisa. Ochobot bisa ngomel kalau aku lama-lama."

"Kau nanti bisa berpecah juga, 'kan? Disana aku butuh banget tenaga banyakmu!"

"Wah iya juga. Nanti kerjaanmu gampang kalau banyak tenaga ya..."

"Hum! Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku bakal kunjung ke tempatmu deh. Kita berduaan disana, ya?"

Fang merasakan, bahwa Yaya mencoba membuatnya menarik perkataan di kantin itu dengan membuatnya cemburu.

' _Dasar perempuan. Kalian semua licik.'_

Padahal saat itu juga, Fang mendapat amanat untuk turut membersihkan perpustakaan.

=oOo=

"Kerjakan tugas kimia kalian di rumah, ya?"

Perempuan berpostur tinggi dengan rambut yang digulung kecil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas Fang dan kawan-kawan. Kacamata kotak dengan rompi hitam membuat kesan perempuan tersebut bukan mirip sebagai guru, namun... seperti kepala sekolah. Kesan itu yang didapat anak-anak juga saat pertama kali beliau masuk kelas.

"Bu guru Finanda, jadi mengurus perpustakaan?"

Wanita itu terhenti. Langsung ia menolehkan kepalanya menengok Yaya. "Oh kau Yaya? Boleh. Boleh. Ayo bareng ibu."

"Aku bawa Boboiboy juga untuk membantu."

Boboiboy menyusul dimana Yaya berdiri. Tampak senyuman ia perlihatkan kepada guru bidang mapel itu.

"Hmm. Dasar anak zaman sekarang suka pamer pacar."

"N—nggak! Kami gak pacaran!" bantah Boboiboy. "Kami islam mana boleh pacaran!"

"Ibu canda kok. Yuk kita pergi."

Bu Finanda berjalan duluan. Seakan mengarahkan kedua muridnya yang berasal dari kelas 1 SMU itu menuju dimana perpustakaan berada. Yaya dan Boboiboy mengekor, tahu harus menggiring laluan guru mapel mereka kemana.

"Boboiboy itu yang katanya sering berubah menjadi tiga dan menyelamatkan alien yang datang, betul?"

"Itu hanya kerjaan saat masih SD. Saat SMP sampai sekarang, jarang lagi ada musuh kesini," jawab Boboiboy. irisnya mengarah menatap Yaya di sebelah.

"Lagian harusnya dengan ini kau bersyukur, kalau mereka ada kau bakal susah mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah. SD saja kau stress karena banyak kerjaan," timpal Yaya.

"Benar apa kata Yaya. Boboiboy, sebenarnya ibu sering dengar kau selalu menggunakan kemampuanmu dan terakhir kali tertangkap di kantin. Apa ibu benar?"

"Enghhh.."

"... itu resiko dari jam Boboiboy, bu," sahut Yaya mantap. "Halilintar memang posesif—"

"Cemburu? Berarti kalian pacaran?"

Yaya merutuki bibirnya yang kelewat jujur.

"Ibu bercanda," helaan napas kecil adalah reaksi Yaya pertama.

Langkah mereka terhenti sesudah memasuki sebuah ruangan lebar. Dari dalam tersusun berbagai buku-buku tebal pada lemari awal. Rak-rak ditata dan tersusun berbilik sebagai wadah-wadah majalah atau buku-buku tipis. Sebuah jam tua besar diletakkan bagian tengah paling belakang. Meja-meja dan kursi-kursi diletakkan menemani jam besar itu.

"Kalian tahu? Jam tua dan segala lemari ini ada sejak ibu masih SMP disini," Finanda memegangi kedua pundak anak muridnya. "Mereka awet, ya?"

"Aku juga pernah dengar dari guru bahasa Melayu sewaktu pertama masuk SMP disini," ucap Yaya.

Bu Finanda menganggukkan kepala. "Dan disini ada juga rumor, kalau jam lima sore berduaan bersama itu berarti jodohmu."

Segera Boboiboy menoleh, "Hah?! Itu benar?!"

"Hanya rumor, Boboiboy... tau aja anak-anak dulu suka baca komik jepang."

"Siapa yang tahu? Ini masih jam empat. Siapa tahu kalian berdua bisa jodoh?"

Yaya dan Boboiboy serempak menundukkan kepalanya.

"J—jangan ah, aku masih memikirkan masa depanku," Yaya reflek menutup mulutnya. "Ayo Boboiboy, kita cepat-cepat menyusun buku-buku!"

Kedua muslim itu berjalan mendekati kardus-kardus besar yang diletakkan beigtu saja pada sudut lemari. Finanda juga turut membantu. Mengangkat beberapa buku begitu telaten.

Dan pada sudut lemari perpustakaan lain, ada seseorang yang menyerempet hingga tubuhnya tidak tampak oleh ketiga orang disana. Sepertinya kalau ia bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan, sudah pasti dia paling dahulu masuk. Suara napasnya dapat ia dengar sedikit. Kacamata yang terpapah pada batang hidungnya melorot kecil, dan cepat-cepat pemuda itu memperbaiki posisinya.

"Padahal aku juga menyuruh Fang membantu. Dia pulang duluan, ya?"

"Eh, dia juga?" tanya Yaya kaget. Bu Finanda mengangguk.

"Dia tadi kesini saat mau jam pelajaran masuk. Ibu suruh dia kesini sepulang sekolah."

' _Aku disini, bu...'_

Fang membalasnya hanya dalam hati.

"Lalu susunan buku ensiklopedia Boboiboy saja yang angkat, ya?"

"Tentu, Yaya! Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"

Boboiboy membelah dirinya menjadi tiga. Kotak besar berisi ensiklopedia diangkat Gempa. Halilintar dan Taufan menggiringnya dari belakang. Yaya mengambil isi kotak lain yang tersisa.

"Majalah, ya? Ini bagian pojok."

Yaya hanya merespon mengiyakan dalam hati atas ucapan bu Finanda. Ia mengangkat isi-isi buku dari sana lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang dimaksud guru kimia itu.

Disana Fang berusaha mungkin menepi. Gawat 'kan kalau sampai ketahuan mereka berdua. Dia habis membuat kesan buruk kepada Yaya. Mau ditaruh kemana mukanya kalau bertemu dengan Yaya?

Namun sialnya, Fang memojokkan diri pada lemari yang akan didatangi Yaya. Bagaimanapun dia sembunyi, dia pasti akan terlihat oleh Yaya saat dia berbalik.

Suara derap langkah Yaya menggema di telinganya. Suaranya pun senyap seiring sosok perempuan itu tampak dari netranya. Fang merasa udara mati.

Dan ini yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin.

Yaya yang selesai menaruh buku-buku pun berbalik. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok Fang yang kini berdiri lemas.

' _Yaya, maafkan aku.'_

Kedua tangannya segera meregap wajah Yaya. Telapak tangannya menutup bibir perempuan itu segera. Ia menyeret tubuh Yaya ikut bersembunyi sepertinya.

"Stt!" bisik Fang. "Kalau kau memberontak, aku takkan segan-segan melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Fang mengancam. Yaya yang masih panik itupun memilih menuruti apa kehendaknya. Bersyukur tempat dimana mereka berada begitu jauh dari Boboiboy dan bu Finanda berada. Mungkin sekitar dua meter.

Yaya memegang tangan Fang yang menutupi bibirnya. Gemetar ketakutan dirasakan Fang dari tangan Yaya. Fang menurunkan tangannya pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Yaya... aku menyakiti perasaanmu saat di kantin itu..."

Fang melirihkan suaranya. Tangannya merengkuh memeluk pinggang Yaya.

"Maaf... aku tidak tahu kalau kau ambil hati saat itu..."

"Fang..," Yaya juga berbisik. "Aku tidak marah, sungguh... Aku memang terlalu berharap apa yang Boboiboy katakan itu benar. Maaf aku terlalu percaya diri..."

"..."

Fang menghela napasnya. "Sudah, kita jangan lagi mengungkit itu. Lebih baik kita kembali berbaikan, ya?"

"Yaya? Sudah selesai menaruh buku-bukunya?"

Fang melepaskan pelukannya dari Yaya. Memberi kesempatan agar yang bersangkutan pergi.

"Jangan bilang aku ada disini," bisik Fang. Sebelum Yaya akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

Di samping itu juga, Fang tersenyum lega. Respon Yaya ternyata plus sama seperti yang ia kenal dari masa anak-anak.

Namun di satu sisi, kenapa Fang menahan napsunya untuk mencuri ciuman perempuan idamannya itu. Mengalah. Sekali. Lagi.

 **To be Continued**

A/N: Yang teks Ying chapter 2 itu hanya selipan kenapa Gopal gakada. Soal cover ff ini, yang cewek tengah itu Yaya. Roknya bukan abu-abu tapi biru. Cuma saat digelapin entah warnanya jadi gitu, haha. Dan soal rekues yaoi, maaf... di ff ini saya fokuskan 'straight'. Saya bukan berarti anti yaoi, aku nerima segala pairing mau yaoi atau gak. Cuma, ya ada klasifikasinya aja satu ff kategorinya straight, sedang lain yaoi.

Thanks for review. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


End file.
